


All I need

by twoheartsx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Happy Anniversary, I hope you like it, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, something fluffy and cute for a boop, the purest of pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: A short cute mchanzo fic for an even cuter boopI hope you enjoy this <3





	All I need

**Author's Note:**

> 4 years of dealing with my shit I don't know how you're that strong but here's to you xD

Hanzo was currently sitting in Jesse McCree’s room. The cowboy was off on a mission, some last minute thing the Strike Commander had demanded he do. The mission could take up to two weeks, so far he’d been gone five days. Hanzo has missed him, quite dearly to. Over the past two years they had grown close, him and Jesse. They had grown to be on a first name basis, then friendship, and then something more. Friendly hugs gave way to something more. Before either realized it, they had fallen in love. After clumsy words they admitted to each other their feelings. They’d done the best they could to keep their relationship a secret, or at the very least not too open. Both having their own reserves about it. Mostly the fear Jack might not approve of their relationship. Genji found out one afternoon by accident. He walked in on them making out. He wouldn’t let either live it down after that and Hanzo had never wanted to kill Genji more than he did in that moment. Hanzo was sure everyone knew he and Jesse had a relationship. Despite their best efforts, the world knew, or at least most of Overwatch. Which for them was like a world of its own. 

Hanzo looked around the empty room. Today marked their first year and his chest ached at the thought they wouldn’t spend it together. He silently cursed the world for being so chaotic. Why couldn’t it wait another day to fall apart? Hanzo knew it was selfish, but he was a selfish man. He’d known this since the night he murdered his brother. Well, attempted to murder his brother. It hadn’t worked and for that Hanzo was thankful. 

Hanzo’s eyes drifted over the room. Jesse had always been a bit messy, but Hanzo was starting to see that without him reminding Jesse to clean up, the cowboy was even worse. Clothes thrown on the floor, trash bag that was in need of being changed. Even a few empty food containers were placed around the room. Hanzo sighed, standing up. Might as well clean up Jesse’s room while he’s gone. It would be a nice surprise for his boyfriend to come home to. Hanzo started picking up Jesse’s clothes. He’d decided long before if it was on the floor it was dirty. He started throwing them into a basket which was already overflowing with clothes. Hanzo had no idea how Jesse let his room get this messy. After that he started tossing out the empty containers. 

“Darlin, didn’t know you were gonna clean my room for me.” A voice, that Hanzo knew was his boyfriends, called from behind him. Hanzo felt his heart start to race. Jesse wasn’t supposed to be home. Hanzo had spent the morning being sad over the fact they wouldn’t get to spend their anniversary together. He turned around to see Jesse standing there. A little scuffed up, but he was here. Hanzo ran over to him, throwing his arms around Jesse’s neck, and placed a kiss on his lips. Jesse returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Hanzo’s waist. 

“You’re back early.” Hanzo whispered, smiling against Jesse’s lips. He never smiled much, but it seemed Jesse could drag a few out of him. 

“Of course. Couldn’t miss spending this day with you, darlin.” Jesse ran his fingers on his right hand over Hanzo’s cheek. Hanzo leaned into the touch. Jesse took a his free hand and dug into his pockets. Out of his pocket he pulled a long piece of material. 

“What’s this?” Hanzo asked, gently taking it from Jesse. The cowboy grinned, his smile wide. 

“It’s your gift. I got you a ribbon for your hair.” Hanzo hugged it close to his chest. He looked at Jesse, a look of admiration in both their eyes. Hanzo sighed and said, “I didn’t get your gift yet since I wasn’t expecting you back for a few days.” 

“It’s fine, darlin. Just having you is enough for me.” The words made Hanzo’s heart fill with warmth. No one had ever been so kind as to say those words to him. Sure, he had Genji, but that was his brother. Plus, when they were younger Genji had always been busy in his own ways. Not much time to do what his brother wanted. They’d talked more since both were in Overwatch, but Hanzo still felt guilty for what he’d put his little brother through. 

“What do you say we watch some of those awful cowboy movies you love so much?” Hanzo asked. Jesse laughed, pulling off his hat to set it on Hanzo’s head. 

“Sounds good to me.” Jesse responded, pressing his lips to Hanzo’s. “Sounds good.”


End file.
